


Risk

by argentscoyote



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt JJ (Outer Banks), JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Better, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, Kiara (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentscoyote/pseuds/argentscoyote
Summary: He's in love with her. Perhaps he always has been. But there are certain risks friends should never take.Inspired by Risk by Bas, FKJ"Risk, I never thought it'd be this."
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I couldn't believe that ending. Too many little moments existed for that ending to be... right, logical, the best way to go. So here we are. I hope you enjoy x

The day it all goes wrong is the day he realises he's in love with her. It happens when John B is on the tarmac, moments away from losing everything. The three of them – JJ, Pope, and Kie, are hiding, waiting, unsure of what to do. Though none of them realize it, it is the start of the longest two days of their lives. And in the middle of it – of Pope slowly losing it because he blew his scholarship interview, and John B in the midst of a set up, JJ takes one look at Kie and it hits him. He's in love with her.

He's probably known it all along. The banter and subtle comments, the looks and bickering. They carry on like an old married couple without the actual marriage part. She's so damn hard on him yet so gentle too. She consistently calls him out on his bullshit whilst somehow being his biggest encourager. And she's pretty. Like, really pretty. She pursues his dreams and bombards his mind at all random moments of the day. She's everything he thinks about and everything he sees. She's everything he's ever wanted and known he doesn't deserve. When he had told John B to make a move, he knows it's because she would never see JJ the way she sees John B. While she is everything to him, he is nothing to her.

But then there are the little comments and the little moments. Where she shows how much she cares, where he lets her see how truly shattered he is, and she doesn't push or pull away, or tell him to man up and get his shit together. She holds him, and she holds him until he's ready to let go. But he almost never is. In her arms is the safest he's ever felt. He doesn't know how to tell her this. He doesn't know if he should.

When he begins to think maybe he should just do it, take the plunge and see what happens because the waiting and the silence of it all is slowly driving him out of his mind, Pope confesses his feelings.

JJ would hate himself to damnation if he ever said it out loud, but he prayed to God she didn't feel the same. That even though Pope was better for her and Pope made sense and Pope had a future, she would see JJ's heart and want it for her own. He prays to a God he doesn't believe in for a girl he knows he doesn't deserve as the hours turn into minutes for John B's escape.

He hopes and he wishes, and after John B is on his way to freedom, he almost screams it to her.

_Kie. I love you. I think I always have._

But he doesn't. He doesn't say a thing. She kisses Pope, and JJ continues to suffer in silence.


End file.
